Fullmetal Sorcerer
by iheartfullmetal
Summary: When Becky and Dave are flying to Paris on there eagle, they spot something in the water. T for later chapters, A humor-filled adventure, filled with twists,turns,and and surprises
1. Boy in the Water

**YAY new story! well ok this is chapter 1 nothing much to say **

**I don't own anything except the plot thingy**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Dave and Becky were flying on the steal eagle, towards Paris over the ocean, the sun began to rise and let off an array of soft colors, all blending perfectly. Both Becky<p>

and Dave were slowly drifting off, when the eagle suddenly jerked to the side, this startled them and they woke up, breathing fast, and hearts pounding out of their chests.

"What was that!" said Becky

"I don't know, wait is that a person!" said Dave pointing down to a kid in the water.

"I think so! hurry up lets save him!" yelled Becky at Dave.

Dave concentrated on the body when it began to lift into the air. Dave gently set the kid down on the eagle, next to Becky.

"He's soaking wet, and he's like thirteen at the most, poor kid." said Becky sadly moving golden blond hair out of his face.

The kid was moaning and groaning, like if he was in serious pain, Becky didn't know what to do until she saw his right sleeve, there was nothing in it!

"AHH" screamed Becky trying to cover her mouth," i-it's g-gone"

"hmm?" asked Dave confused, " what do you mean it's gone?"

"h-his arm it's... it's... gone! His leg too!"

" lands just insight, we'll bring him to a hospital" said Dave after he seen that the kid was a bloody mess.

It was a few minutes till they were at a hospital in Paris, they ran the kid into the emergency room, but they couldn't really understand they knew a little French but no to much as to have a long conversation.

"um, um" said Dave as he thought then he remember some but it wasn't fluent, (1)"«euh, salut-ce que quelqu'un parle anglais ici"

"I do," said a doctor with a french accent

"Thank you, thank you, can you please take this boy he's going bleed to death if you don't help him, please" said Becky tears in her eyes.

"um, sure let me get some doctors hurry bring him here," said the doctor patting a gurney beside him.

They ran over and laied the boy down on the gurney, the doctor ran fast pushing the boy into a room.

"come with me to get cleaned up and some new clothes" said a lady at the front desk who clearly had trouble speaking English.

Dave and Becky just nodded and walked with the lady into a different room were they could get cleaned up. They got some extra clothes while the washed they others.

"Well that was odd, just seeing a kid out in the middle of the ocean" said Becky

"don't forget he was missing an arm and a leg too" implied Dave

"I wonder what happened?" said Becky looking at Dave, Dave just shrugged.

"Um, excuse me, but uh, the boy has woken up, but is being sedated, due to that they will need clean out his wounds, do you wish to talk to him before he falls asleep," asked a nurse

"uh sure" they both said

They were lead into a white room with a curtain separating two beds. On the far side of the room was the boy's bed but it they couldn't see him and he couldn't see them. The lady left the room, Becky and Dave could hear the boy talking to himself.

"crap, oh great, now what am I going to do, Winry's going to kill me, and what about Al," muttered the boy to himself.

"hey" said Becky walking through the curtain, this startled Ed and made him jump, "how are you"

"who are you" said Ed, with a scowl.

"um I'm Becky Barnes, and this is Dave Stutler" said Becky pointing to herself then Dave, "and you"

"Edward, Edward El- Heidrech"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) uh ,hi does anyone speak English here<strong>

**How'd you like it please, please, please R&R so I can insparation**


	2. adopt?

**HI! Sorry it took me so long allmy plot bunnies ran away, I couldn't get on a sugar high either! Huh, anyhoo here is chapter two**

**I don't own anything except my creativty**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p>Ed tried to sit up, it took him a while but he finally succeeded. He hunched over, bangs covering his eyes, you could see the blood staining the bandages that covered his wounds.<p>

"you were the people who found me correct" asked Ed

"uh, yeah in the water" replied Dave

"was there anything else in the water with me"asked Ed

Becky and Dave both shook there heads, Ed gave a smirk and quietly muttered to himself, "at least Al's safe"

All of a sudden Ed stood up, or tried to, but he fell to the ground immediately. Becky and Dave ran over to help Ed up.

"Ed,you need to rest your wounds you aren't healed yet"cried Becky helping Ed up.

"I'll be just fine,"said Ed leaning on Becky for support. He was starting to get dizzy.

Soon a nurse walked in and was shocked, the nurse rushed over to put Ed back on the bed.

"The sedative is starting to work"said the nurse inspecting Ed, who was now to weak to even sit up. " I think the doctor will be able to handle this, hm, new bandages, amputation supplies" said the nurse to herself, while looking at the clipboard, and kicking them out of the room.

They could hear French all around, yelling, cursing, crying, and many emotions filled the hospital, but all in French, so Becky and Dave couldn't understand, except for little bits and pieces. They were both worried about the boy, and very curious to. After a few minutes of worrying Dave and Becky became hungry,and decided to go eat some breakfast. Breakfast was both beautiful and delicious, but their minds were to occupied, no matter how they tried to think of something else their mind would some how wonder back to the boy.

"Hey Dave,"said Becky, breaking the silence " maybe we should take care of the kid,until we can find his parents, I don't want him to end up in a orphanage,or anything, I just cant take my mind off him"

"me either, he is a very interesting kid,I guess we could take care of him" replied Dave

Becky grew a smile on her face, as she took took a bite of her crepe.

They headed back to the hospital after sightseeing, they were allowed permission to go into Ed's room, but he was still recovering from heavy sedation, so he would be a little woozy. When the walked into the room Ed was half asleep, his eyes were barely open and he was laying down tucked in. You could see he had fresh bandages on,and fresh blood. Becky sat down on a stool beside him,and gently moved some hair out of his face.

Ed's eyes closed to this comfort that he had long forgotten about, the touch of soft, sweet hands gently caressing his face as he fell fast asleep. He wished he could remember a time when soft hands held him, but he was only brought to the time when he would no longer feel that sweet touch. The day his mom died,and the day he and his brother tried to bring her back.

Ed couldn't help but toss and turn, as he relived that nightmare in his head, Becky and Dave watched worriedly as Ed frantically tossed and turned he moaned, groaned,and whimpered as he thrashed under the nurses ran in to secure the boy, so he would not hurt himself more.

Ed was able to leave the hospital with Dave and Becky, Ed was still wearing his hospital clothes when they left.

"So Eddy we should get to know each other,"said Becky.

"well first off, don't call me Eddy, Ed will do just fine" replied Ed "secondly were are we?"

"Paris, France"replied Becky

Ed only gave her a strange, confused look.

"you know the city of romance, frog legs, Napoleon Bonaparte" said Dave

"no I don't know"said Ed shaking his head.

Dave and Becky had confused looks on their faces _'who is this kid?'_ both Becky and Dave thought. They showed the kid around asking him more and more questions about his life, he didn't mention anything about alchemy, the military, the homunculus, or anything too serious. Though he did tell him he doesn't have parents, which Becky and Dave took the opportunity to adopt him.

"you want to what!" said Ed

"we were thinking since you're a minor and you have no parents maybe we could adopt you. We may not take care of you till we get out of college, but maybe Balthazar could" said Becky motioning over to Dave on the last part of the sentence.

"Oh, Balthazar what is he going to think about this"said Dave starting to freak out a little.

"don't worry he will be fine" replied Becky

"no,no Balthazar is not good with little kids"said Dave

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET COULD FIT IN THE GROOVES OF YOU SHOE!" yelled Ed

"he didn't say that, just calm down Ed" said Becky, she turned towards Dave, "It'll be fine i promise"

They packed up all their things and decided to go on a plane,instead of the steal eagle this time. ED was astounded by the giant metal object, he was also very hesitant, he didn't believe such a big thing could fly threw the air, but he was disproved when the plane took off, and soared threw the sky, on the way to America.

* * *

><p><strong>how'd ya like it, please review I need inspatration, tell your friends, your family, anyone, who has seen both FMA and Sorcerer's Apprentance<strong>

**also I ask a favor of you since my plot bunnies left me, may you please review with ideas for chapters, they dont have to very detailed, I'll add more detail in the story, if I use your idea I will acknowlegde you for it, that is all thank you**

**cya later ^.^**


	3. Coming to America

**Ok so first off I'M SORRY! I did NOT abandon this story, I just, kinda, had no plot bunnies, also I'm nocturnal -_- so I can only get to sleep in early morning, meaning I sleep most of the day, meaning I dont do...chores., meaning I get in trouble and get my ipod and computer taken away :'(, anywhoo Thank you to all me favoriters and alerters, also all my reveiwers, you should know that this is only a preview and this WILL be edited and made longer, I just think you diserved to see what I had already written.**

**Also yeah, yeah just to get it out of the way I used the title of a movie for this chapter, if you don't like or I get a better title I may change it, but until then its staying like this M'kay**

**(1) Start from here**

* * *

><p>During the whole plane ride Ed couldn't help but fidget, he had to admit the seats were more comfortable then the trains,but all his stuff was put up,even his own clothes. Ed was able to pass most of the time by try to figure out what happened to him, when suddenly he slowly began to fall asleep.<p>

_'Dream'_

_Ed was at the gate, with his automail arm and turned around to see the white figure he called 'Truth'. A smile soon grew on the white figures face._

_Ed could see the white figure speak but couldn't hear anything, when suddenly millions of little black hands reached for him, he was being pulled into the gate, then darkness._

_'End Dream'_

This caused Ed to awake with a start, he noticed that he'd been in a cold sweat. Becky, who was sitting next to him, looked at him as he breathed heavily.

"you ok?" asked Becky, as Ed held his head in his hand.

"yeah" said Ed quietly, Eds stomach growled, " uh, actually do you think I could get something to eat?"

Becky nodded and turned to the aisle as flight attendant walked by, Becky stopped her and talked to her. The flight attendant, left but soon came back with a tray in her hands and handed it to Becky. Becky handed the tray to Ed and Ed began to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few hours later<strong>

The plane ride ended smoothly, Ed stayed quiet as he was helped out of the plane and into the airport, were a wheel chair was waiting for him. Ed was beginning to get frustrated at himself _'why cant I remember what Truth told me, why am I here, is Al alive, am I?'_ Ed's head filled with questions of all sorts. Ed ran his fingers threw his hair as he thought.

Soon they arrived at the lobby, the room was filled with people, some to meet other people, and others getting ready to bored the planes. Ed hadn't really noticed anything, he was to deep in thought that he didn't notice, or care that they actually had moved. He stared at his lap, fingers running through his hair, and eyes glazed over in thought. He didn't notice that there was another man there looking at him, until he heard the word 'little'.

"What did you say" growled Ed, fire in his eyes.

Ed immediately shot his glare, in the direction where the voice came from. He was surprised to see that, standing there was a man in a black vest and dress pants. He also wore a black trench coat, beside him was a lady who wore a long light purple dress.

(1)The man stared back at him a hard expression on his face, it was a silent staring contest between the two that lasted for awhile.

"um, hi, my name is Veronica" said Veronica, breaking the silence, and gesutring a hand towards towards Ed, "and you"

"call me Ed" replied Ed quietly, massaging his eyelids**.**

Veronica retreated her hand when she knoew Edward wasn't going to take she sighed, and pointed at the man next to her, "and this is Balthazar" she said. **(2)**

Balthazar nodded and turned towards Dave, "Why did you bring a kid" he asked causing Ed to cring with anger _'I'm not a kid'_ Ed thought

"well," said Becky answering for Dave "we found him in the water when we were flying to Paris, and we took him to the hospital, when we left the hospital we asked him a bunch of questions, and it turned out that he doesnt have any parents, so we took him in"

"well, what if he lied to you" said Balthazar, everyone turned to Ed who began to talk.

"I didn't lie, our da- no that _bastard_ left us, then we watched our mom die right infront of our eyes, he didn't even bother to come to the funeral, I dont know were he is or even if he's alive, but honsetly I dont really care" said Ed bowing his head "we lived on our own ever since we were little kids, me and my brother that is, we were all we had, our only family left was each other, and now he's gone"** (3) **Ed tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't, even though you couldn't see his eyes you knew that he was crying, more so on the inside.

All the women in the group grew teary eyed, you could hear, sniffles, coming from the two. While Dave held back the tears, and Balthazar looked deppresed. There also was a small crowd around them, they all were growing teary eyed. Except for one, who grew a smirk and disappeared into the dispursing crowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this is just preview there shall be more, I promise! Ok anyone who can guess who the two new people are gets a virtual cookie! Also I'm still accepting ideas, and what not. Also if you're wondering why Ed's mouth is clean...well I let my parents read this, and they like it, so they will probly continue to read it, and my mom said I cant.<strong>

**Oh yeah I almost forgot anyone that can guess my age will get a whole batch of virtual cookies! Ok see ya soon! (hopefully)**

**(2) Rainstripe step up and accept your virtual cookie**

**(3) I started to cry while writing this *sigh* also I think I found out when in the FMA series it is, it's kinda a mix between 2003 FMA and Brotherhood/Manga FMA, he is instead of Germany, in the middle of the Alantic ocean. Yeah and we just some of the awsomness of Brotherhood, right?**


	4. A Domino Effect With Surprises!

**Hiya! *nervous laugh* Sorry I had school, I got a life, and I was lazy. All I have to say is thank you to my loyal fans, and to all of you who reviewed! You bring me smiles!**

**Also to anyone who didn't know I made chapter 3 longer (I put the 'start here' thing for you guys who read the beginning)**

**Enjoy *Runs away to dodge rotten fruit***

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since they came back to America, Ed didn't know anything of magic and everyone tried hard to keep it from him. Ed did the same with his alchemy. Ed wasn't even sure if he could use alchemy here and he hadn't tried to either. Every night Ed still stayed up thinking for hours about what happened to him.<p>

One day when Ed was in his trance a package arrived. Becky grew a rather large grin before getting up and walking to the door. They were sitting on a couch in their apartment that they had gotten. they were watching t.v save for Ed who was staring into space. When Becky opened the door she had to sign a few papers before receiving the package.

"Edward~" she sang walking into the room, package in hand. At this Ed raised his head but didn't say anything. Becky frowned before smiling and continuing, "I have a present for you"

"What is it?" he asked, slightly bored, but still curious at this new object.

"Well, it will help you out a lot and make you feel better. Can you guess what it is?"

_'A time machine and a portal'_Ed thought before answering, "I don't what is it?"

Becky sighed, "Here, open it." Becky said as she set it on his lap.

Ed, how was sitting on his wheel chair looked at the box his earlier curiosity intensified. He grabbed the wrapper that surrounded it and ripped it open, uncovering a box.

"Oh here let me help you" Becky said as she got out a pair of keys before running it down the length of the tape before backing up.

Ed silently thanked her before opening the package to his surprised in the box, covered in foam peanuts, laid two prosthetic limbs, not automail but better than his situation now.

He picked up the arm, wide-eyed and surprised, it seemed to be made of plastic and utterly useless. The only thing he thought it would provide would be not getting any stares from loudmouth children, and adults who acted like stupid kids.

He set the arm down beside him, he then lifted up the leg, at least he thought it was the leg. It's had a plastic cup at the top, probably for connections, a long metal piece that went back then forward, making a sideways 'U' look. On the very bottom it had a bit of rubber for traction.

The only thing that Ed could do was stare at the two prosthetics beside him. Becky and Dave looked intently at the boy studying his every look hoping that he liked his gift. Suddenly, Ed began to put his leg on, making Becky spring into action. Becky helped Ed get his arm and leg on before helping him up.

As Ed wobbled on his new leg, seeking the help of both Becky and Dave, Ed only had one thing to say, "Thanks."

It may not have meant much to another person, wanting more then just a simple thanks, but to people how have known Ed for awhile understand that this poor kid, who has been through more than one can imagine and would rather rely on himself than others even if he won't tell them his troubles, has a weird way of saying his thank you.

Depending on the matter a simple 'thanks' can translate in 'ohh! Thank you soooo much this is perfect thank you thank you thank you!' even if it might not seem like it. It took a while to understand him he was a mysterious boy, it seemed as if he was bipolar. Screaming his head for one reason then having to hold back tears because some said something the next.

"How will I ever repay you" Ed asked quietly.

"Huh?" Becky said not expecting him to say anything, "what are you talking about? You don't need to repay us silly."

"But I insist, please let me repay you," Ed begged.

"Fine" Becky sighed, "how about you just do some chores every once in awhile, now that you can walk, after some therapy you should be able to move perfectly fine."

"Ok and I was wondering..." Ed trailed off.

"Yeah?" Dave asked.

"Can I go for a walk, alone?" Ed asked.

"Uh, sure, but can you walk? I mean you just got those and haven't had any therapy yet." Dave asked

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ed insisted as he pushed off of Becky and walked around, wobbling slightly before walking pretty fine.

"Oh, ok here" Becky said before going through a drawer and picking up a walkie-talkie, "use this till we can get you a phone, just press the button and speak into the this end" Becky explained.

"Ok, got it," Ed said before grabbing his coat, shoes (he had trouble with the weird prosthetics shoe), and a scarf.

As Ed walked down the street he looked at all the odd buildings and funny looking clothes. He sighed, as he did so he saw his breath. The sight of his warm breath in the cool air reminded him of Havoc and his smoking. Mustang's crew. The military. The Homunculus. Hohenheim. Mom. Al.

Ed shook his head ridding these thought from his head. Ed mentally cursed himself, while his brother was lost what was he doing? Walk down a street looking a a group of boys playing a odd sport, that's what!

Ed decided to go watch these kids play and try to figure out their odd game. They were covered in pads with helmets and all, jerseys sporting their team. There was a ball that looked like an oval with pointed edges? _'Very efficient'_Ed thought sarcastically. The boys were very dirty and very violent, not that he should be talking, covered with mud and at every move at least one person screamed out.

As Ed was watching this game, leaning on a fence, something caught his eye, someone that didn't pay any mind to the game beside him. He was reading a book, rather fast too, about scientific discoveries or something of that nature. Ed walked over to this boy noticing that he had golden blond hair, much like his own if not darker, Ed couldn't see his eyes because his bang covered them. Ed felt as if he knew this boy, somehow it felt as if he had either seen this boy around or knew him personally. Once Ed had walked up to him the boy sensed someone looking at him. At this the boy looked up.

"Oh hello sir-" the boy trailed off.

Gold met gold and it felt like the world had stopped.

"B-brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>D-did you like it, heh, so ya R&amp;R! Please!<strong>


	5. Mysterious

**Sorry... That's all... well. I'm not the biggest fan of oc's. But I'm not being a hypocrate in this chapter. Simmer on that mon petit lapins.**

**I****f you're wondering I got into a new fandom. Hetalia! So I got addicted... and lost the insparation that I didn't even have :( But I got it back!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothing... why is the world so cruel!**

* * *

><p>"Al!" Ed exclaimed, was his brother really here standing in front of him. How is this possible!<p>

"Brother! Oh I've missed you!" Al said running to Ed.

"Al, I-I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

Al tackled Ed in an embrace. They fell to the ground, partially due the unbalance a new prosthetic caused, as tears stained Ed's shirt. This, of course, caught the attention of people nearby. Two people, a male and a female, ran up to the two brothers with worry show clearly on their faces. Ed propped himself up on his elbows as Al continued to cry and hug his brother.

"Hey, Al. Get off," Ed said trying to push Al off, all the while sending glares to the two strangers and the growing crowd.

Al complied with Ed's wishes and let go. "I-I'm sorry brother but I missed you so much," Al said rubbing one of his eyes. He then noticed the crowd, "oh, uh, Christian, th-this is my brother. The one I told you about."

The female stranger, now known as Christian, leaned down and rubbed Al's back. Ed's glare hardened at Christians actions, he reminded him of someone, but whom? It was someone he didn't like, but he just couldn't seem to remember no matter how hard he tried. She had wavy black hair, a small figure, and she was pretty hot if Ed said so himself. Still he couldn't place who she was, with a hat, scarf and pretty thick coat it was understandable.

Ed let out a loud cough gaining the attention of Christian and the others, "who are you?" Ed said rather rudely.

"Me," Christian said, she had stopped rubbing Al's back, "oh, I'm Christian, Al's caretaker."

Caretaker? That was a weird term, and the way she said it made it even worse. She sounded like she was preparing Al to die or preparing a dead Al for the grave. Why was Ed thinking like this? He was scaring himself. Christian could've used the word guardian or parent, but she chose caretaker and that just made Ed even more worried for his brother. Still he didn't show it and even acknowledged Christian with a curt nod.

"Yeah well I'm his brother, and I'm taking him back," Ed said standing back up. He brushed the grass and dirt off of him.

"I don't think you're qualified to do that young man. How old are you anyway, 13?" Christian asked standing back up, from her kneeling position, as well. As she stood up she helped Al stand back up.

"No! First, off I am qualified. I've been doing for years now. Second, off I am 15! Not 13! And I'm about to be 16 anyway!" Ed yelled back at the lady. He grabbed Al's and stormed off. He headed back towards Becky, Dave and his apartment with Al in tow. As he did so Christian glared at him, but the glared soon turned into a grin when they were out of sight. Little did they know a man, who looked like any other man, was stalking them back to the apartment, inconspicuously.

When they reached the apartment Ed violently knocked on the door. He was answered by a simple 'who is it?' by a female voice.

"It's Ed, who else would it be?" Ed asked as the door was opened by Becky.

"There's people," Becky said answering Ed's rhetorical question, "who's that?" Becky motioned to the boy beside Ed.

"I'm Alphonse," Al said holding out his hand for Becky to shake, "I'm Ed's younger brother."

Becky shook Al's hand and smiled at him. He seemed so cute and innocent. Becky just wanted to hug him and never let go. Instead she opted for the handshake.

"You guys hungry?" Dave asked from the kitchen. He brought out a fresh plate of watermelon slices and offered them to the boys.

Ed and Al both gave an affirmative nod before devouring half of the plate. They smiled as the sweet juice of melon ran down their faces. Watermelon was a delicious fruit, especially the darker parts. When they finished the delicious watermelon Ed took Al to his small room so they could catch up.

They discussed things like findings about the philosophers stone, anything strange and why Al was in his human body. They stayed in there room until dinner time, Becky hat to pretty much drag them away from there room.

When they were sat at the table the conversing stopped. Well mostly, they stopped discussing the philosophers stone at least. They gave introductions and learned a little more about each other. Ed made sure Al didn't go too much into detail.

After dinner Ed and Al headed to bed since they were a little tired. At least that's what they told Becky and Dave. They made a makeshift bed on the floor for Al, and they just talked. Ed was so happy to see his brother in his own body. So he decided to just talk.

Eventually they did fall asleep at around midnight. And at about two in the morning, there was a knock at the door. Of course this didn't disturb Ed but Al slowly woke up. As Al was trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and see who was there, Dave was already at the door.

Dave groggily opened the door the stranger. Immediately a handkerchief was brought to his mouth, a hand on the back of his head to keep him from pulling back. This was a surprise for Dave and before he could realize what was going on it was too late. His vision became blurry and he became weak. The handkerchief had been dipped in Chloroform. Everything then when black as all of Dave's senses became numb. Dave had been kidnapped.

The kidnapper left a note, tapped to the open door, as he threw the unconscious Dave over his shoulder and hurried away. Al came down just in time to have a quick glance at the kidnapper before it disappeared.

_'Was that Christian?'_


	6. The Strange Truth

**OMG! I'm soooooooooooo sorry. I got in trouble right as inspiration hit me. So I couldn't get on the computer and type. I have to thank all of you for reviewing and following/faving my story **

**So to answer some questions (especially form VampireFrootloopsRule)**

**Ok Ed is actually about 15/16 but he looks young that's why they assumed he was 13. He had, had automail but since we don't have automail in this world it was taken away by Truth. It is the real Al and everything will be explained soon. Ed came up with the last name by coincidence (and my uncreativness). **

**I hope that I answered most of your questions. A lot of things will be explained. And thanks to the people who gave me ideas! Most (if not all) of your ideas will be incooperated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>'<em>If you want your precious Dave meet me at the abandon apartment building at 7:30 p.m. tomorrow.'<em>

_-You Know Who_

Edward read the note over and over again. He now knew who Christian was. He had discussed it with Al in their room, leaving Becky out of it. Becky had awoken moments after Al, but wasn't given any information besides a curt 'Dave is gone,' from Edward. Becky was sitting outside of the brother's room, leaning against the door. She hoped she could pick out just a bit of information. Sadly the boys spoke too quietly.

Eventually Becky had enough. She stormed into the brother's room; they both looked up at her confusedly and halted their conversation immediately.

"Ok, I've had enough. What is going on?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry about it-," Edward said before being interrupted.

"Don't worry? Dave is the love of my life and he's missing! How do I not worry!?" Becky asked, raising her voice for the first time.

"We have it under control! Trust me," Edward said turning back to the note in his hand.

Becky saw this and hurried to look at the note. Before she could Edward had moved it away giving Becky a slight glare. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked.

"Give me the paper," Becky demanded, holding her hand out.

"No," Edward said bluntly. He didn't want Becky to worry.

"Don't leave me out of this Edward! I need to know," Becky pleaded, she needed to know.

In Edwards eyes Becky had turned into Winry at that moment. He looked at Al and Al gave a small nod. Edward slowly gave Becky the note and she quickly read it. Her eyes grew wide and a hand went to her gaping mouth. Becky began to quietly sob, and she dropped the paper. She quickly exited the room, Edward and Alphonse on her tail asking her to stop. Becky didn't listen. She was going to get Dave back.

After many, many attempts to get Becky to stop they were finally able to sit her down and explain everything to her. Everything. It was the only way to get her to calm down. They made sure that she wouldn't tell anyone about their story. They explained who had taken Dave and why, which lead to the explanation of pretty much their lives, their real last names and where they lived.

Becky had a hard time believing them at first but eventually, after a lot of explanations they had convinced her. They even tried a bit of simple alchemy, and it actually worked. They questioned why and it was Becky's turn to explain. She explained how Dave, Balthazar, and Victoria could all do magic.

That ticked off Ed a bit, as he did not believe in magic and so he just called what they were doing a very complicated alchemy. Eventually Becky called Balthazar and Victoria over to explain what had happened and what they were going to do. After having to explain everything again and proving themselves Edward had to ask a question.

"What do you call your alchemy?" Edward asked Balthazar after watching him do some magic.

"I don't do alchemy, I do magic," Balthazar said bluntly.

Edward furrowed his brows. "Magic doesn't exist, I'm a scientist, I would know."

"Magic does exist, I'm a magician, I would know."

They continued arguing about magic and alchemy, Edward quickly losing his temper. Soon enough Al had to hold Ed back from punching that, as quoted by Ed, 'lying dumbass bastard'. Eventually did calm down, but he still didn't believe.

It soon reached the early hours of the morning and Becky demanded they should go to bed before the mission. The house was calm as everyone was falling asleep, Ed being the last. As he did close his eyes a dream, to real to not be true, overcame him.

He was surrounded by white, in a place that seemed so familiar. The gate. He looked around the seemingly endless white void. He had his automail and his usual attire on. Why was he here? Why now?

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" He yelled into the white abyss.

No answer.

"Why am I here!? Answer me!"

Again no answer.

"You cowardly bastard! What do you want from me this time?!"

Silence.

Edward didn't know what was going on. Where was that bastard Truth? He looked into the distance and that's when he saw it. Another gate. Who was standing at it though?

"W-Winry?" Edward whispered as he finally figured out who it was. What was she doing here?!

"Winry!" He yelled and started to run towards her. He couldn't closer though and soon enough he could feel the small black arms reaching out to grab him.

"Winry!" He yelled again, reaching out to her. He could see her slowly turn around to face him. The little black hands had reached him and they were pulling him back towards his gate. He yelled and thrashed about. He needed to get to Winry. He could feel himself being pulled bacl. He screamed reaching out to Winry.

It was too much, soon he was back inside the gate, the doors slowly closing and his vision turing black around the edges. And that's when Edward finally saw Truth.

"Bye bye, Mr. Alchemist,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm an evil little shit huh. Yeah sorry about the cliff hanger, no wait I'm not. Why? You may ask. Because. I have the next chapter in mind meaning it actually might come out later today. Le gasp so unusual of me. I have nothing better to do but to update my stories and plan for new ones.<strong>


End file.
